Believing In The Queen
by Hailstorm
Summary: What if Emma didn't believe the dream catcher in The Cricket Game. My story for SwanQueen week 2015.


**This story is a one-shot for Swanqueen week 2015. **

** Prompt: Canon Divergence**

** Summary: What if Emma didn't believe the dream catcher in The Cricket Game? **

Emma stood there in Gold's shop, watching the scene of Archie's murder play out on the dream catcher. Despite the clear evidence of Regina's guilt, Emma still couldn't help but to believe in Regina and that she was telling the truth. She believed that Regina was trying to change for Henry and wouldn't do anything to ruin the chance of being with her son. Once the scene finished, Emma knew she had to get out of there and talk to Regina in hopes that she can explain what she just saw. Emma quickly walked out of the shop, but soon turned around when she heard her parents footsteps behind her.

"Please don't follow me, I need to talk to Regina alone" pleaded Emma.

"Alone, Emma you saw what she did" Snow began with a hint of anger in her voice. "Do you honestly think your father and I are just going to let you talk to Regina all by yourself?"

Emma looked at her parents while there was a part of her that was glad that they seemed so concerned for her well being, there was another part of her that felt her own anger seeping in. As to why she was suddenly feeling angry she had no idea, it's not like her and Regina were friends and yet she felt the need to defend her and maybe even protect her.

"What I saw is what everyone, including both of you, want to believe" began Emma. "But I know her, I know she wouldn't just mess up what she's been working so hard for which is to be a better person for Henry, now I don't know what happened but I intend to find out and in order to do that I need to talk to Regina alone otherwise she may not open up." Emma gave her parents one last pleading look before adding "Just trust me on this, please"

"Alright, I trust that you know what you're doing" agreed David though the concern was still heard in his voice but he trusted his daughter.

"David" Cried Snow.

"Snow, she is our daughter and we need to trust her on this" responded David as he did his best to soothe his distraught wife.

"Fine, but please be careful Emma" agreed Snow who was still worried about the safety of her daughter.

"I will" and with that she made her way to Regina's mansion.

* * *

Emma knocked nervously on the door to the mayor's mansion as she had no idea what to expect. She let out a breath that she had been holding when Regina opened the door.

"Miss Swan, I've already told you I had nothing to do with what happened to Archie" Emma could see the anger flashing in the mayor's eyes, but she also thought she saw something else like maybe hurt.

"I know and I believe you" Emma responded hoping that she sounded sure of the words she just spoke.

"You do?" Regina was genuinely shocked thinking that Emma had truly come to arrest her.

"I do..."Emma trailed off as she tried to think of how to ask about the dream catcher. Regina just stared at Emma, a hint of a smile tugging at the corners of her lips as she waited patiently for Emma to continue. "But there is one thing that I can't explain" Emma gives Regina a reassuring smile before continuing. "I used magic"

"You used magic?" After thinking it over Regina answered herself. "The savior, of course"

Emma's smile got even bigger as she replied "Yes well, I used magic on this dream catcher to extract Pongo's memories of what happened and I saw you" Emma could see the confused expression on Regina's face. "Well I saw someone who looked like you, Now I don't know much about magic but..." She trailed off when she saw Regina's expression change from confusion as fear and worry crossed her features.

"Regina, are you okay?"

"Mother" Regina replied with a harshness in her tone before walking back inside the mansion with Emma following right on her heels.

"So it was Cora" It was supposed to come out as a question but instead came as a statement since Emma already figured as much.

"I knew she was trying to get to me, I just didn't know that she would go as far as trying to frame me for murder"

Emma walks over to Regina and stops her pacing as she places her hands on Regina's shoulders.

"Listen to me Regina" Emma lifts Regina's chin so that she is looking right into her eyes. "I'm not going to let her hurt you okay"

"You can't stand up to my mother Emma, she's too powerful" Regina speaks the next part in a more softer tone while placing her hand on Emma's cheek. "Besides I couldn't take it if something happened to you"

"Then we do this together" Emma takes Regina's hand that was cupping her cheek into her own hand and gives a gentle but reassuring squeeze before placing both her hands on each side of Regina's face and leans in for a kiss. The kiss starts off gentle and sweet before building into something more passionate. Once the kiss breaks apart both women are smiling while remaining wrapped up in each other's embrace.

"I've been wanting to do that for while now" says Emma with the realization that she truly meant it.

"Really now sheriff" Regina says with a more seductive tone before capturing Emma's lips for another kiss.

"I love you Regina Mills"

"And I love you Emma Swan"

Regina finally felt like she had a chance at a happy ending and that together her and Emma would defeat her mother and she couldn't be happier.

* * *

*** 4 Years Later ***

"MOMMY, MAMA WAKE UP!" yelled a now three year old little girl as she came rushing into her parents room. The blonde little girl climbed up on the bed and started jumping on it hoping that her mothers would wake up.

"Emma darling, please tend to your daughter" a sleepy Regina said to her wife that was trying to sleep next to her.

"Oh, so you don't want to deal with her so she is my daughter?" Emma replied with a small chuckle.

"Yes dear" Regina said but a smirk was tugging at the corners of her lips.

"Fine" Emma said as she got up and grabbed her daughter off of the bed and placed her back on the floor before grabbing her hand. "Come on Alli Bear, let's go get some breakfast and let mommy sleep some more" Regina watched her two favorite blondes walk out of the room. Yes she indeed got her happy ending as she had a loving wife, a wonderful son and a beautiful little girl.

**Let me know if you would like to see a sequel in which you will get more of Emma and Regina and their life as a married couple with their daughter and of course Henry. **


End file.
